The Chase
by Sanctum To The Sinner
Summary: Stiles, now at the age of eighteen, has to go to the Chase. A process in which he will claimed by an alpha or beta, or with what he's hoping, no one. Though perhaps, destiny may surprises you with what it choses, and who. With Stiles' luck, it's pretty likely. Slash. Stackson. My first fanfiction! :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf. Unfortunately.

* * *

Stiles woke to a hazy light filtering in from the morning sun. Stretching his limbs, he let grogginess take back reign, and turned onto his side.

Finally drifting towards sleep, he relaxed. Then inevitable realization hit.

He was going to the chase today.

"Stiles, it really isn't that bad." Sheriff Stilinski awkwardly tried to soothe.

"Oh, not that bad, I'm totally not being forced to run in the forest, only to be taken and obligated to commit myself to an obnoxious alpha, but hey, maybe they'll have a great personality… or fangs." He internally chanted that they would be a certain strawberry blonde, petite, and perfect girl (womanly goddess really).

"If it weren't for the chase, I wouldn't have found your mother Stiles!" His father snapped. They quickly shifted into and uncomfortable silence.

Stiles cleared his throat, taking a long, deep, breath. "I should… get going."

For a moment, the tired Sheriff's face morphed to that of fondness and compassion.

"You'll do good Stiles." And after an awkward pat on the back, Stiles left his home, and drove to his doom.

By the time he arrived, Scott had already made it, sitting on the benches with a giddy, lovestruck expression. Soon he noticed his friends presence, and greeted him with a wave.

"Stiles, isn't it great? We go into the field, and I find Allison, and I claim her, and we…" Stiles slowly began to tune him out, as more pressing thoughts went into his head.

When they (the omegas) were put into the natural land imitating dome (or as many called it, the field) they would be forced to run, hide, or be claimed by an alpha or beta.

Stiles only had eyes for his strawberry blonde dream. She was the alpha for him, though… what if she didn't claim him? With the startling lack in female alphas (with the exception of Erica and Lydia) he just prayed with all his might he wasn't claimed by a dude. Now in fairness, Stiles was not a homophobic man, or even a man he could consider straight, but currently, he could only point his preference as Lydiasexual, and as far as he knew Lydia had a very clear lack in male… assets.

He fell out of his train of thought when the alphas and betas were forced to go to the opposite exit of the field, leaving Stiles alone. And terrified.

After a long time it was finally here. The Chase. The omegas flooded into the field, some nervous like Stiles, but most excited and prepared to be claimed.

He took no time in heading towards the forest, knowing the chances of him finding Lydia were unlikely, and his best chances of being left unclaimed were in the trees.

Shimmying his way up a tree, he saw what appeared to be a underground cave. It was a hole, mostly hidden by bushes, and Stiles thanked God because a cave was far better than a tree if well hidden. Making his way down and uneasily searching for signs of anyone, and as quietly as he could, dashed to it, luckily ending up unnoticed.

For days he stayed down there (since the chase was a full week), occasionally hearing growling or feet against the grass or even… moans, but luckily, Stiles was not found. He was start to finally let his guard down in his surrounding when he heard a growl. A growl FAR too close to be safe. Terrified, he searched around his small den, easily coming to the conclusion no one was there. Picking his head out in the slightest, he noted that there was no one outside his hide-away, and simply dismissed it as a passing alpha. Until he bumped into a large, muscular frame. Turning his head he was met with too-blue-to-be-real eyes, and an all too familiar smug smirk glinting a hit of fangs. He was knocked onto his ass in attempt to scramble away, and crawled backwards until the wall hit his back, and the approaching figure was crouched directly in front of him, eyes now boldly flashing red.

Jackson Whittemore had him trapped, and though he thought he would never say this about his long time tormentor, clearly hungry for a slice of Stiles lovin'.

"Mate" was the first sound that came out of the man of the hour, a gravelly rumble. Stiles let out what he would call a very manly sound of fear, definitely not a squeak.

…Well shit.

* * *

So, hi I'm Sinner and this is my first fanfiction! If you want me to continue please tell me by reviewing, and all constructive criticism is wanted, but please be nice :)

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf, which is probably good since I would destroy it with my ships.

* * *

"Uhm, what?" Stiles shakily inquired, voice rising steadily in pitch, as he ran long hands through medium length brown hair.

"Mate." Was the simple reply, tone implying this was a seemingly obvious fact. Before Stiles could even mentally form a response, he was taken into the air by long muscular arms, cradled to a broad firm chest. He released another not-squeak, and began to push slightly sway from the chest.

"Things are going a bit fast for me. How about you bring me to dinner, or take me for a walk on the beach before we really decide on this whole 'mates' thing, okay? I need to be wooed before I commit to anything!" Apparently choosing to ignore Stiles- not all that surprising Jackson considered- he chose to instead acquaint himself with Stiles neck, rubbing in his nose and inhaling deeply, letting out a contented purr.

"Okay, so we're not gonna listen then? Are you sure?" the mole speckled boy asked, pleading itching into his tone. Still, his comment was dismissed. He sighed, stilling in the boys grasp with a great hesistance.

"Fine, have it your way, but I'm not enjoying to this in any way, so I hope you know you're making your _mate_" Stiles threw quotes around the word mate "-unhappy, and it's on your head mister!"

"Mate unhappy? Why? Mate is with _me_!" He questioned arrogantly. _Hmm even in his primal state Jackson is self absorbed, some things apparently never change about a person. _Stiles thought amusedly. Getting comfortable reluctantly, he relaxed into the warm embrace. Tracing patterns into the powdery dirt, he let his boredom overcome him. Then suddenly as the omega was making patterns into the ground, an idea sprang to him.

Scooping the sand like substance into his hand, he flung the dirt directly into the bright red eyes of his captor, dirt clogging long golden wisps of hair. Without giving the alpha time to react, he sprinted out of his cave, into the dark murky night, darkened the more by overshadowing trees. Grinning triumphantly he kept going and going, getting as far from the cave as he could. Though the excitement lessened as he heard a roar of frustration and anguish in the distance, sending a pang of guilt through him. But he had no time to dwell on it currently, so he just tried to bask in the relief he had left, and continue running. He finally stopped at a tree thick with goliage and branches. One where he could see out, but couldn't be seen, perfect. He relaxed into the tree, exhuasted, and allowed his mind to wander. _Jackson's roar had seemed so upset _Stiles thought _maybe he did actually you know… care about me. Maybe I even hurt him. What if I did? Even more so, ehat if I had stayed, maybe I could have even enjoy- _truly realizing his train of thought, Stiles immediately cut it off. Refusing to let those thought cloud his mind, he cleared his head, and shut his eyes, willing dreams to take over, and distracting himself with thoughts of him, Lydia, what their kids would look like...

Just at the brink of sleep, he stiffened and was jostled into life by the sound of running, and grass rustling. Scurrying over to the edge of the branch, he stared out inspecting his surroundings.

What he saw made his blood run cold. Lydia, pinning an omega to a tree, and biting them fearcely in the neck, officially claiming them as her one and only mate. Forever. A strong distraught wave washed over him. Feeling his eyes prick with tears, he scrambled off the tree as fast as his long legs would allow him, never looking back, just running. When he couldn't bear running anymore, he fell behind a bush, shaking and gasping. Thoughts ran through his head like _Lydia, alone, forever, love, and Jackson._ His last clear thought in the blur of his mind was _I'm going to be alone forever, just like dad._ and then the panic attack finally fully set in. Eventually the struggle was fading out, and he was falling asleep, the dark weight not leaving him even in his dreams.

Little did he know of the nearby eyes glowing in the darkness.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Christ on a cracker, this is way darker than I thought it would be! (don't worried though, it's definitely not forever, the fluff is coming. :3) Okay, so a lovely reviewer mentioned that they wanted my story to be on tumblr, and if by chapter 3 my story gets 10 followers total, (only two more followers to go!) I will make a tumblr where I put my fan fiction and possibly even fanart. Anyway, feel free to give anyway opinions, please don't flame, but if you do it's okay because I'll use the fire to roast marshmallows. No matter what day your reading this, have a wonderful day!

-_Sinner_

_**P.S.**_** Question of the day: Who do you want Lydia to be paired with?**


	3. Chapter 3

So, I have been really shocked to find out how many people care about my writing, which though shocking is pretty awesome, thanks you guys.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own teen wolf guys.

* * *

Stiles awoke in a groggy haze, bearily fluttering golden brown orbs. Reaching up to rub his eyes, he found himself unable to, seeing lean arms holding his wrist to his sides, a body pinning him to the tree. Tilting his head up despite protesting creaks and kinks, and soon then let out a startled yell when he was face to face with Matt, the creepy guy who went to his school. Now he was most certainly awake. He wore his usual I'm-lurking-around-the-corner-creepily-like-a-creeper smirk, leaning into Stiles, and like Jackson, inhaling, closing his eyes tightly. But this time, it was just so… _dirty. _He felt like worms were crawling all over his skin, and he squirmed at the disgusting sensation.

"Stiles. Mine." he breathed opening his eyes revealing their true color. Beta color.

"Uhmm, I'm pretty sure that my mate would disagree with that." He really hated bringing Jackson into this, but considering the situation… "I think Jackson might be pretty angry with you when he finds out about this." He continued.

Stiles winced as Matt's head snapped up, eyes sharply coming open as a snarl ripped through his throat.

"Can't have Stiles?" He said, voice dripping with venom, terrifyingly not phrasing it like a question. "MINE." He roared. Then without warning, the man lunged his head forward, fangs extended and racing toward his neck, in an attempt to mark Stiles, _claim him. _Stiles closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come, the ever consuming agony of being trapped. _This is it._ he thought, braced, eyes closed. Waiting._  
_

Nothing happened.

Cautiously he blinked open golden brown orbs, and found that he was no longer pinned down by the terrifying boy. He wasn't sure if what he saw was worse. A furious Jackson was leaning over a terrified Matt. Naturally beinga beta it didn't take long for Matt to be out weighed in strength, and obviously now pinned, and submitting. Jack leaned in, looking as though to rip out Matt's throat. Okay, definitely worse. It was time for Stiles to step in. Literally.

Taking nervous, cautious tip-toe steps, he edged over, now only two feet from Jackson. _Well, here goes nothing._

"Jackson," Stiles soothed, "It's okay, I'm fine." The degree of anger lessened, but it was clear that wasn't make him back off. Oh god, did he really **hate** what he was going to have to do. _Stupid consience _he reprimanded, now closing in and wrapping his arms around the angry alpha's middle, pressing his face to his back, which to his surprise, was very warm, and comfortable, and smelling faintly like- but that was enough to say about that, now putting the final step into his plan.

"Mate, let's go." He internally cringed at the term of endearment. Luckily though, it was enough for Jackson, and the now smug with affection wolf firmly grabbed Stiles, slung him over his shoulder- Stiles did _not_ yelp- and carted him off.

"So, Jackson… mind setting me down?" At the _are you kidding me I'm not that stupid_ kind of look Stiles recieved, it was clear there was no chance of that happening. Allowing himself to go slack in the muscular grasp with a sigh of resignation, he was carted back to his (theirs now) den. He was set in the corner as Jackson climed out. Curious, Stiles heard rustling and the cracking of branches outside. Curiosity increasing further as Jackson cam back in with a clump of wheats tied to a stick. Then realization hit as the short boy began to sweep up the dusty layer of dirt, then after sweeping it into a pile scooping out of the cave. _Damn, clever._ Stiles then realized there was likely going to be a small if not nonexistent chance that he would be able to escape. If the look of determination on Jackson's face was anything to judge by, Jackson was no longer so clueless, and Stiles wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey you guys! So I'm really happy with how much you peoples like my stories, 17 followers! (| (OoO) |)

So anyways, yeah, you guys rock, and I feel so lucky to have you reading my story! I'm sorry I haven't updated as quick as I did with chapter two, I've had to deal with a lot of work, but it's looking like that won't be a problem again, so I can get back to you guys, and I hope you guys'll still be my support. Remember, feel free to give opinions, pairings, and character inclusions. Have a rockin day!

_-Sinner_

**Question Of The Day: **So, I don't know if you guys are suffering like I am, but who else has been negatively handling Teen Wolf being removed from Netflix? Maybe I'm just handling it crazily, but it's been saddening.


	4. Chapter 4

**DON'T WORRY IT'S A REAL CHAPTER. Author's Note:**So I normally wouldn't put a note in the beginning of my chapter, but I just wanna say the mother of all messes came crashing down so I've been so busy. I promise you now though that until this story is done, this will not be happening ever again. I won't make you wait any more than a week. Again sorry, love you guys, and I don't own TeenWolf!

* * *

Stiles woke up and had to control the 'meep' attempting to force it's way out as he was met face to face with a contently sleeping werewolf. Letting his mind wander, thinking then about how peaceful Jackson's face looks, how young, he could just reach out and touch- but despite the twitching of his fingers, he held back the idea. Then, the idea came to try and wiggle out of his warm, soft… or what he meant to say was constraining embrace. Obviously. Stiles clearly have NO interest in stay in his arms. But despite his squirming, the slumbering boys strong arms did not budge. He let out a sigh of frustration, but by the time he realized it was perhaps a bit too loud, the tan lids of the boy before him snapped open, and he was greeted with a contented purr. _What is it with werewolves and freaking purring_? Stiles questioned.

Taking the opportunity while Stiles wasn't resisting him, Jackson nuzzled his neck into him, planting kisses and occasional nibbles, Stiles now threading his fingers into the alpha's hair, releasing soft moans of contentment. Finally making his way up past the jaw, he planted a small quick press of lips uponStiles, unfortunately the very same moment the mole speckled boy chose to snap back into reality, pushing away the now disgruntled werewolf by the nose.

"Been too patient to mate. Mate needs to be mine. Now." Capturing the currently panicking boy by the wrist, he licked -what Stiles would have noticed was if he were not nearly hyperventilating- soothing and apologetic swirl on the boys neck, before sharply biting down upon the boys neck, making the terrified omega cry out in pain, then releasing his wrist in favor of his waist, trying to heal the wound created from the sharp piercing of fangs.

But Stiles was entirely unaware of the attempts of calming, sobs totaling his body, as he crumpled over, trying to remove the feeling of being taken, and more so, trying to forget his _enjoyment_ of the bite. _nonononononononono I don't want Jackson fucking Whittemore I want Lydia nononononononononono._ Crying himself to exhaustion, his half awake state allowed him to take pleasure in the embrace, and both fell asleep clutching the other, a wave of peace washing over the two.

When Stiles dreamt, he saw Jackson, warm arms, and a sweet ocean (not unlike Jackson's eyes) waves swaying him back and forth peacefully, softly, like a cloud. Jackson simply dreamt of a beautiful smile filling out a pale skin, golden brown eyed face. It was the best sleep the couple, the mates, had gotten in a very, _very_ long time.

Waking up was a lot more pleasant for Stiles than going to sleep had been, the bond between the two mates now aiding in the healing of the bite, now only leaving it's permanent mark. He stretched out, blissfully cracking limbs, warm dreams leaving him in a temporarily hazy state.

For Jackson however, waking up was a very different matter.

The lingering feeling of warmness was too felt by the boy, but was vastly overpowered by something else, something **far **more pressing. The wolf was no longer completely in control of him. Which meant he had obviously mated. Turning himself towards the source of heat that came from the body, he studied their back. Though in the past the obvious conclusion that this figure was clearly a boy would have thoroughly disturbed him, he had come to realize a few months ago that he was interested in both genders, and was even less interested in his original gender of preference as he is it's partner._  
_

Stiles, now realizing his partner was awake, still blissfully dazed, turned towards his mate with a grin stretched across his face. "'Morning mate!" he chirped lazily.

"**_Stilinski_?**"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Tehe, I feel evils *grins and giggles mischievously*. But hey, for once I kinda sorta maybe had fluff, that was interesting, huh?

Anyway, I still am SOOOOO sorry about not being able to update quickly, and my cover is also almost done (I'm sorry, days of attempts started as rubbish) and so you'll see that soon

Have a rockin' day

_-Sinner_

**PS. Question Of The Day: How do you want Jackson to react to Stiles being his mate?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TeenWolf don't worry.

* * *

"B-b-b-bu-but-" **SLAM!**

Jackson winced as he felt the stinging of Stilinsk-_Stiles_ hand across his cheek.

"Get a hold of yourself! Believe me I don't like this anymore than you do, and we can't all get our strawberry blond beauty queens, so unfortunately we're just gonna have to deal with this little arrangement."

Finally gaining a hold of himself, he reeled in his shock, and managed to form coherency.

"No, it's no that there's anything wrong with you. Definitely not. And I _certainly_ don't have a problem with it, you just took me by surprise. Mind if I surprise you back?" He purred, putting on his usual cocky smirk and bravado. Then slipped a hand just on the waistline of the boys pants, and was about to tug, when the boy in sight tumbled off the bed with a entirely feminine (denied by Stiles to this very day) shriek.

"Wait, _you want this?_" Stumbling backwards, he had expected for him to be the one helping the other with the bond, but _this,_ this was too much for Stiles. There would be no lovin' on the Stiles funky train tonight.

Making his way off the bed, he practically slithered over to Stiles, all heated eyes and confident smirk. Taking Stiles into his arms, he breathed deeply, much to Stiles-who was now struggling-'s discomfort.

"Of course I do. Do you know how long I've wanted you? Wanted to take you as my mate? Claim you? _Breed you?_" he breathed, a pleased look on his defined face.**_  
_**

"Well, let's take it a bit slower now, okay? Until yesterday I hadn't even had a first kiss-which was you by the way- and I don't go from blushing with innocence to straight up walking on sunshine mister. I may be very, VERY easy, but I have some very low yet existent standards, and I need romance! OH GOD I SOUND LIKE A WOMAN. THIS IS YOUR FAULT." At this place Stiles was all over the place, rambling in an attempt to block out thoughts lik-"Damn, this is really hot, mostly the you part of the equation, and the lips, and yeah. Oh shit. Did I say that out loud? Ignore me or kill me now …" As Stiles nervously ran fingers through his hairand continued rambling, the now mated alpha couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable habits of his companion. His little omega.

But those thoughts would have to be put aside sensing the boys distress in his own words, now wrapping his arms even tighter on his omega, and making soft hushing noising until the words and nervous laughing faded, leaving only a confused boy staring with his big soft eyes.

"Stiles, Calm down. I promise you we'll take things slow, and you don't have to worry about what you say. I've wanted you as a mate and now that I have you I'm gonna treat you with the all the care you deserve, and I won't let you go." Stiles now melted deep into the soothing blonds grasp.

"…Okay. Good. But-" at the stern look he received he knew it was time for him to be quiet, so he took the queue, pressing his lips tightly shut, and moving back to their nest, they held each other tenderly. The alpha and his omega. The two mates.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, even I didn't know Jackson would react like that (all seductive-y and the all amazing-sweetness and fluff and whatnot) but it wasn't entirely unwelcome :3

Anyway, I told you guys I would come back soon, and I aim to please (since I love you all), you you liked it as much as I liked writing it.

Have a rockin' day!

_-Sinner_

**Question(s) Of The Day: Should I end it here? If not, make it an M rated fic or not?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf, I promise it's safely away from me.

* * *

When the now contently mated boy awoke, it was apparent to him that his partner was still asleep, long arms strewn across his waist and chest. Letting out a soft yawn much like an awakening kitten (**AN**: I know, I know! In my defense, I couldn't resist comparing Stiles to a kitten, and it was gonna happen eventually, okay?! Okay.) he curled in tighter to the warm embrace, and popped an inquisitive eye open, smiling as he was met with the equally pleased sleeping face of the shorter boy. Staring at his peaceful expression, he was lost in how innocent Jackson looked. The creases and crinkles of arrogance and pain and expectations all slip away and make this eighteen year old boy now so young. Almost drifting back to sleeping with both in identical serenity, he was startled out of his hazy stupor as a sound escaped Jackson's lips.

Curiously, he leaned in closer practically shoving his ear on the boys plump lip. Then Stiles listened in, suddenly far more aware of his surroundings. Finally the noise repeated itself, and he was able to distinctly make out the word- name to be exact- and was taken back. "Stiles," again his name was mumbled, this time slightly inflected with an indescribable tone. That is, in describable until Jackson moaned. Oh. _Oh._ Now Stiles was slapping jackson on the arms, wriggling and squeaking, the implication fa too terrifying for his blushing version self, and _oh god that's not a dirt lump is it sweet jesus._

With a new moan of annoyance and slight discomfort, The muscled boy rose up on the make-shift cave nest, releasing his companion in the process. Said boy was now scrambling backward off onto the ground, releasing an undignified squawk.

"Stiles, what the hell?!"

The omega stood, stabbing a finger defensively at the alphas chest.

"Don't you 'what the hell' me mister! I get it, sex is great, I haven't even had it yet and I know that. But it's kinda terrifying when someone wants to put their stuffing in your delicious poultry of choice, okay?"

Jackson released a deep chuckle. "That's what's got you worried Stilinski?" he grabbed the resistant boy, placing him in his lap, despite any comments in opposing of the action. His eyes then softened. "I care about you, and I wont do anything with my 'stuffing' as you loserly put it, until you're willing and ready, despite how much I want to, okay?" With a timid nod in response, they went back to their usual nothing, Jackson slotting his fingers through the brown hair. Musing internally of sweet nothings, they both froze as the heard a warning noise outside. The chase would be over tomorrow. This wasn't what truly froze Jackson though.

It was the snarling of a furious unmated wolf.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So in my defense of absense, I've had to get a crap load of medical testing done in these past 12 days. But luckily, nothing fatal! :)

And I need to inform you, I chose not to do any smut because I'm still a total blushing virgin. BUT. I can be persuaded. If I were to hit, say, 25 followers on my fan art tumblr page, I could perhaps moves some things around. Only 12 followers to go! Here is my link: /blog/sinnerfanworks and my tumblr name is Sinner Fanworks. And because not all of you have tumblrs, I will give you another deal. If I receive 8 story requests (if I know your fandom it doesn't have to be Teen Wolf, and please PM) on tumblr or on here, then I will most definitely be makin' that steamy action happen for you all. If you don't have an official account to PM me, you can email me at sinnerfanworks

Have a rockin' day!

_-Sinner_

**Question Of The Day: What kinda pairing(s) do you want in my story? (pleasementionderekpleasementionderekpleasementionderek)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own TeenWolf**

* * *

"Stiles, get under the nest." Jackson said, pointing to their pile of grasses and weeds used as a makeshift bed. Stiles just stared confusedly.

"Stiles, just do it." The alpha boy gritted, fist clenching as he restrained the urge to shift infront of Stiles, concerned that he would terrify him. His eyes flashed crimson. Stiles now seeing the look of worry and rage, took heed to the command. Burrowing himself under the nests, only tufts of his hair were showing in the the haze of plants, and if Jackson were not so concerned about more important matters, he definitely would've noted how adorable it looked.

Stepping forward towards the hole above him, he felt his form shift quickly. Spine curving, leg bones bending, hair growing on every inch of his skin. Finally as his teeth sharpened into fangs, he felt himself in be fully transformed. In his original place now stood a wolf, long golden hair shining in the light. Luckily the werewolf in which he was about to face was a beta, and unable to transform to the extent he could. With a fearsome roar, he sprang up out of the hole, no longer bothering with stealth as the werewolf would already be expecting his arrival. Now out of the cave, he inspected his surroundings, with no sounds or anything to see providing the where abouts of his foe. As he sniffed the air, he was met with a harsh realisation.

Jackson had no time to even look up as the beta jumped out of the trees, landing painfully (atleast for Jackson) on the alpha's back. Clawing digging into the wolfs spine, the feral werewolf now leaned his head down to growl out: "Where is he?"

Bucking and growling, the golden wolf didn't even have to think about who he was referring to. Stiles. The very idea of a feral wolf coming after his mate sent a shiver through his paws and a a fierce sound booming out of his chest. Protective rage consumed him, and with a strong shove of his back the other was sent flying, spiraling through the sky, with an impact that must have taken the air from his lungs as his gut was slammed into a nearby tree. Charging head first, the alpha slammed his fangs into the boys stomach. Taking release of the boys body, he snarled out in response "Where you can't get to him." in smooth wolf tongue.

But pausing to talk had left his enemy a moment to strike, and he also was painfully sent flying, but going much farther and faster, the other's two hand throw going a greater distance and speed than his bucking could ever accomplish. With a splash, he landed into the river, sinking down. Below the water, everything was dark. Making sure not to inhale, he gathered his bearing and pushed his way up to the surface, motor boat speed as he flew onto shore. But to his confusion, the beta was no where to be seen.

Then he felt as though ice touched his entire body. _Stiles._

Filled with utmost desperation, he sprinted forward, pushing, _pushing._

By the time he got back to the den, he was met with the most unsettling site that he had ever seen. And for this brief second, he froze.

His mate, his poor, terrified mate, was now pinned tightly to the wall by the neck, was trembling like a leaf in the wind. For all his disturbing nature, the beta (now shifted back to his human form) was now stroking the omegas hair with a sadistic fondness. In his pure rage, Jackson barely made out what the man had just said.

"Y'know, I never thought I'd be one to say this, and it may be a bit crazy-" He chuckled, but then his eyes took on a look that can only be described as pure darkness, and in a low bitter tone, he continued. "but if I can't have you, **NO ONE CAN!**" This roar was enough to snap Jackson out of his pure shock, and he ran forward as claws were unsheathed. As the beautiful pale neck was about was about to be slashed open past recognition, the arm holding said clawed hand was caught by a much stronger grip, and it was twisted the arm with a loud sickening, _CRACK!_ (in his moment of shock he had unknowingly shifted back into his human form.)

Dragging the boy away, far far away from Stiles- who simply fell to the ground shaking- he lifted his hands to snap the monsters neck. Then before completing this task, he realized that clearly Stiles could not be witness to such a traumatic event. Dragging the beta out, he nearly slipped away. With a frown, he realized he would have a much harder time snapping his neck with it so far away without more attack. So throwing the boy by the ankle, he purposefully landed him deep in the water near that he too had been put into. Jackson was going to run in and hold him under, but it seemed he was doing a just fine job of hit himself, and was apparently unable to swim.

Though Jackson felt a twinge of guilt, this was not any sort of thing he could simply injure to stop temporarily, trap, or reason with, so he walked away with no other choice but death, and a heavier heart, but with thoughts more focused on his mate.

Running into the den, he stopped and immediately put his arms around his omega (Of course he had wiped the blood off of him before he walked in as to not startle the already horrified boy.) who was now sobbing into his chest. Whispering small words of comfort, and hushed soothing noises, he rubbed the boys back as he rocked them in the nest. Eventually sobs became tearless, and the distraught boy passed out in his lap, and was not to be let go for a very long time.

Outside, water filled the boys lungs, darkness inked into his vision, just as he imagined every time he closed his eyes. And again Matt relived his nightmare, but this time, he never went back up.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I made a longer chapter, yay! I'm sorry though seriously, I'm not used to writing anything but drabbles. Anyway, we probably won't have any M rated scenes in this (unless you guys plan on sending like six more story requests) but I'll make you a deal since I've heard from alot of people that they want M. I'll ask for four instead of six more story requests, and also to those who did PM, you are allowed to send more than one idea request for a new story and it will be counted. And for those without accounts, like I said email me or put it in a review. Also to the lot of you who like internship fics, I started two, so enjoy if ya' want. :)

Have a rockin' day!

_-Sinner_

**Question of the Day: You want me to write a Sterek fic? If so, any ideas?**


End file.
